With the increasing popularity of cell phones, personalization requirements of users are becoming higher and higher. However, in the prior art, since menus displayed on most cell phones are regulated by cell phone manufacturers, the users cannot change styles and designs of the menus according to personal preferences. Sometimes, when a user who is accustomed to use one cell phone replaces it with a new cell phone, she/he will find that the organization order and manner of a menu in the new cell phone are greatly different from those in the old cell phone, and thus the new cell phone is very difficult to use.